Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) - 12 Parts - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version.
This is Super Smash Trains on the Nintendo 64, the ninteenth installment of TrainBoy55's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Thomas as Mario * Gordon as Donkey Kong * Boco as Link * Daisy as Samus * Toby as Yoshi * Bertie as Kirby * Arthur as Fox * Terence as Pikachu * Emily as Princess Peach * Diesel 10 as Bowser * Bill as Ness * Ben as Lucas * Molly as Zelda * Mavis as Shiek * Gordon as Captain Falcon * James as Mr. Game & Watch * Oliver as Luigi * Dennis as Dr. Mario * Caroline as Jigglypuff * Skarloey as Pichu * Bulgy as Mewtwo * George as King Dedede * Donald/Douglas as Falco * Hector as Charizard * Stanley as Pit * Boco as Ike * Edward as Sonic * D261 as Snake * Percy as Diddy Kong * Billy as Tails * Rosie as Amy * Charlie as Mega Man * Arry as Wario * Bert as Waluigi * Trevor as Lucario * Fergus as Young Link * Spencer as Ganondorf * The Spiteful Breakvan as Metal Mario * Nelson as Meta Knight (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *TrainBoy55 Productions's Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) Part 1. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) Part 2. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) Part 3. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) Part 4. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) Part 5. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) Part 6. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) Part 7. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) Part 8. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) Part 9. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) Part 10. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) Part 11. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) Part 12. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions